The Birdisland Story
by BirdIslandFanfiction
Summary: Enjoy - Part 2 is coming next month
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were 7 islands that all birds all knew by great travelers but there were 1 island that was unknown for centuries and that island was called… _BIRD ISLAND_!

Bird Island -Page 1 -

* * *

><p>"Dear Feara and Wing, I know you had your first newborn but I couldn't see you too because me and Jack are on a mission to find the unknown island. If you already read this I love you both and I hope you to have a good life with you baby girl.<p>

-Sincerely, _Leo L. The 3rd_

"Are you done over there?" Jack said

"Yea" Leo said before he stand up

"We need to go before the boat leave" Jack said

Jack ran to the boat while Leo use a powerful paper plane to fly to the WINGS House to deliver the message, After that he ran into the boat with Jack. Then the boat started…

"Ready" Jack said

"Reaaaaa" Leo shouted After Jack Started the Speed boat

* * *

><p>Janurany 24, 2000 - 8:32 PM<p>

While Jack & Leo were sleeping...

"THUM"

The boat landed in the sand

"ZZzzzz...Huh what the..."

"Oh my Bird Were Here... Leo Wake up" Jack Scream

"zz..Huh" Leo Woke up seeing Jack dance like a crazy person, Then he grabs Leo's bird feet and dragged it to some long caribbean trees, Then Leo get's the point that they are real.

"Oh my Bird" Leo Said then they cheer on and on and on until there were someone else came out of the boat it was a Yellow, & Red Birdie female

"Hey... who are you?" Said Jack in a handsome voice

She Ran away just in time before Jack could even kiss her, But Jack and Leo Chase her.

Untill they grab 2 of her tail feathers

"Ahhhhhh" She Scream

They hold her by her hands

"Let...Me...GOOOOO!" She Scream

"What's Your Winging Name?" Jack Said

"Okay i'll tell you" She said while she Started to cry

They let her go but they kept their eye on her just in case she runs again.

"My Name is Kera and i came to your boat because my boat sink and i don't know where my sister is"

Kera started to cry

"Look were sorry that we tryed to stop you but we are researchers trying to find out what this island is

But we need a 3rd peeerrson to help us with the research and you might be the girl that could help us" Leo said

Kera stop crying a little

"Really" Kera said in a soft crying voice

"Yes" Jack and Leo said

Then Kera hug them both

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Kera smiled and for a moment Jack was brushing with love,

And they walked back to the boat to start their research.

"Hey Kera" Jack said

"Ya" Kera said

"What your favorite color?" said Jack

"Hmmm... Red And Yellow in my feathers and my body" Kera said

"Well my favorite color is blue, white and cut... I MEAN GREEN AND BLUE like you" Jack said while he was really brushing and smiled at the same time.

" I Think you love...my sister sanda, i mean i could hook you too up" Kera sald

"Wait WHAT" Jack Shouted in shocked

Untill...

"Who's Sanda" Leo Said

"My Sister" Kera said

"Wait a sec"

* * *

><p>January 1st, 1999 - 11:59 pm<p>

"It Was New Years Eve and me and your sister were in the mastercopo hotel, and everyone were outside at the town of the light to see the countdown of the new year... "

"10, 9 ,8 ,7..."

"So since were done with our love fest why don't we kiss untill the new year start" said Sanda

"Sure" said Leo

So they kiss on untill the final countdown started

"6, 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p>"WHAT" Kera shouted with anger<p>

"Dude, that Birding wrong" Jack said

"Why did you kissed my sister" Kera said

"Because Your Sister told me so" Leo sald

Leo Covered his mouth with his hand and known he thinks shouldn't said that

Then he push Leo in to the water and ran away

"Hey She Getting away" Jack Shouted

"Let her go" Leo said

"What...but she's..." Jack said

"LET HER GO" Leo said with anger

"Okay" Jack said softy

They walked back to the boat to do some research

But in the bushes there were red eyes like a monster

-End of Part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Bird Island -Page 2-

* * *

><p>While Kera was crying she took out a picture frame<p>

"Why?" Kera said

when she was young then she cryed again then she drop it and then a person came with leaf hat and bear fur holding a stick with a knife Kera looked and know someone else is here

She wave and shouted "Hey over here HEY"

He looked at the ocean, But she wasn't getting a sign she was too far

"Maybe he can't here me"

"THAT'S IT" Kera said

"HEY YOU"

"huh"the bird said

"I LOST AND I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW" Kera shouted

"Just look" She picked up a little rock to think she hurt her wing

"Oh i hurt my wing can you please so kind as you help me" She said

But he didn't listen

"Son of a beak" then she give up and try to do it the hard way. She grab a stick a walked torwed the bird

Then as she about to swing, an army of birds in leaf hats with very pointy knifes points the knifes at her

She said "Un Oh"

The Bluejay said " How dare you enter this land and killing our island with your dirty feathers and feet!"

"Now look im sor..."

The Bluejay tied her beak, wings and her feet with super string and said

"Take her away"

But out of nowhere a crow ran torwed the bluejay

"Sweet birdie what happen to you Jamal"

(Jamal - Crow) Jamal said "There two more birds here in this island"

"Realy"

"Yes"

"You four take her away into The Village, the others follow jamal"

And so the others followed jamal to find Jack & Leo whereabouts...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Jack and Leo were researching on the sand and trees

Jack said "This...is...LAMEEEEEEEE"

Leo said "So what Jack we still have to research on this island and were not getting off unless we finsh the research"

Jack said "If i were you i would be kissing Kera by now"

Leo said " Please don't start Jac... LOOK OUT"

And then out from nowhere a group of army birdies move in like jamal said then they cage them with a net made out of string

And just like kera they tied them and took them away.

"Im pleased Jamal You have done me well"

"Your welcome"

and so they follow them into the jungle...

End of Part 2

But i will give you one more chapter which is kinda short...

* * *

><p>Bird Island -Part 3-<p>

Soon day turns into night as darkness fades in Leo, Jack, And Kera are heading for the village but kera was the first one to be head in the village roped

And so enough she was shocked there more then 100,000 birds looking at her and it pretty bad enough then she look on the left side and than she saw Leo and Jack as they headed this way and than they the bluejay that kidnap them made a crow noise to make the birds all over the trees be quiet and then he said.

"Birdies And Men we are here because these outsiders came out on our island and now they must pay..."

"We must kill them before the all Birdies of God Keeper Kill us all but in order to do that we must start the fire of death"

Two Big Doves Started the fire of death and grabbed Leo and Jack

"As for the female you will be my slave forever until you...DIE"

Just before Leo and Jack was turned into 2 dead firely birds a lighting storm starts to kick in with rain

All the birdies screamed and fly away from the site

The bluejay ducked before the ligthing hit him

"Why are you doing this to us God? WHY" The Bluejay Said

"As soon as the big doves fly away Jack grabbed the knife and cut up the rope and he cut Leo And Kera too then they try to escape but Jack saw a little birdie trapped by a rope of string Jack try to get it out until she free Jack hold the child and ran with her.

The bluejay was also luckly to escape by following them

when the rain stopped Kera and Leo escaped for now...

But then...

Kera Give Leo a hug and layed on the sand

"Thanks And im sorry" Kera said

"It's okay but im the one who to blame... Wait where Jack" Leo said

"Im here" Jack said

"ummmmm Jack are you holding a baby Chick"

"Yea why" Jack said

"Well the baby can grow in less then 21 days and 10 sec. she or he is going to grow up into a 1 year old to a 5 year old" Leo said

"Un oh" Jack said

Then the baby raven said "Are you ma DaDa"

"Ummmmm Ya" Jack said

Then she give him a big hug

"Help ME" Jack Said

End of Part 3


End file.
